A Musical Cinderella
by popsoda2121
Summary: Music. Pop stars. Un-wanted past. Not your average Cinderella story, but it's all the worth while to see how our girls will bloom into something beautiful.


Hey all! I should be working on my stories right now but...IT'S ALMOST NEW YEAAARS!

HAPPYY READING!

**Leaf**

_Dear Leafiona Green,_

_ The RoadRocq Company is happy to invite you to party for the new year! But this shan't be an regular old party, this will be the masqerade party of the year 2014! We humbly hope you wear your best and what you think may be the most fitting clothes for this grand festivity. And at midnight we uncover our mask to your someone special! Please join us at December 31__st __at 7:00 PM, at Pokemon Plaza Central, at Lillycove Valley. We hope we see you there. You shall not regret coming to this festival of the new year! _

_ Sincerly,_

_-The RoadRocq Company, Where we make stars everyday_

_P.S. Do NOT bother bringing dates!_

I rolled my eyes at this letter, Randy(The CEO of RoadRocq Company) always make everything seem dramtic. Especially that last sentence, it's basically a threat if I don't come! Although, his company helped me be the 'great star',as he puts it, I am now today. The leading actor for most of the Pokemon Awards for the best movie. As well as one of the memebers in the famous group, _Diamond Rings_.

"DAWN HERE DAWN HERE DAWN HERE" my phone rang in another memeber of the singing group, Danw, in her most high pitched voice, "Leaf here." I said putting away the overly sparkling with, ell gold sparkles

"EEEKKSK!" Dawn sqeauled, "Oh my gosh Leaf, did you get the invite too? I am soo excited, Randy is so nice to invite us! Do you think Shaye,(our agent) will let me off modeling early to get ready?" Oh and did I mention that Danw was also an model too?

"Probably, since Randy IS her boss after all- oh hey wait, two incoming calls" I said adding two more familair voices into the conversation. Misty and May also in the 5 girl group, both leading strong in the movie making industry with me, but in different types o movies. While Maddie, the last girl in the girl group, leads the fashion industry with Dawn.

"Hey you guys! Dud you get that invite too?" May asked excitedly

"Ya," I yawned, as well as Misty did in the other end of the line

"Why sound so gloomy you guys?" Dawn asked

"It's just a dance, and well to say what Randy actually meant-" I started

"He wants us to be there wether we like it or not. " Misty finished

"Does it matter? Hello, its the party of the year! Maybe even of the century!" May said excitedly

"Uh-huh and if we don't come we might lose some of our rep and popualrity!" Dawn said, as always caring about our reputation

"But, I' m willing to take the risk" I said putting my phone on speaker phone so I can search up this so called 'party of the year'

"And I am too." Misty said in agreement

"But yooouu guuuuyyyssss!" Dawn said streching out the last two words

"Ya, and I heared that _BoyNight _is coming too," Maddie said in my doorway

"How did you come in?" I raised an eyebrow

"Theres a reason why theres bobby pins, hello." the dark velvet head playfully rolled her eyes

"OH! Is that you Maddie?" Dawn said over the phone

"Here and present" She proudly grinned

"Can you _please_ convince Misty and Leaf over here that dance and parties aren't a _COMPLETE _waster of time?" May said exasperated

"Hmmm...I can't say I can, since they _are_ a complete waste of time." Maddie said her hand on here chin, here face contorted into fake seriousness and beamusment

I laughed at this, "Anyways, like Maddie said, BoyNight is coming, and I especially don't want to meet with them, not until I'm ready of course." I said in an all serious tone

Immediatly I said the last comment, it was all quiet. You see, we were all childhood friends witth the memembers. I especially with Gary. We hung out alot, so as always the reporters made gossip out of that. And it didn't help that Gary kept acting more and more perverted, until he 'confessed' to me, that he always 'liked' me, in public. Then making out with an other hitch hike blonde the very next day, in front of me and a bunch of reporters who were stalking me that day. It happend to everyone else in Diamond Rings, except they were painful in different ways. But. That was 4 years ago, they probably forgoten by now.

"Wellll, we could even distance them in the party anyways?" May said in last hope

"Yeah! And if they even come near us," Dawns voice cracked, she was really really awfully sad close to Paul, " there are specific reasons there are high heels in fashion for the 21st century!" Her voice happy andd sweet with an undertone of menace

"That does seem an good idea, the high heel part anyway" Maddie said her eye look far off, Sky was always her twin before...

Misty scoffed, "Thats easy for you to say, you wear heels that have _more_ spiked heels under them!"

"Maybe, just maybe we can get our lives back in order." I said quietly, thinking of an plan

"Leaf? Please say something. Please don't tell me your planning to go." Misty said her voice filled with dread

"Oh, shes planning something alright, but I don't know what." Maddie saud looking at me with the same mischeavious glint, exactly the same one I'm sure I look right now.

"Oh! Yees! Ok so we meet at the Unova Mall ok?" Dawn said excited all over again. Then she hung up

I heard Misty curse, "Lea? Mads?" Misty said, calling by our nicknames shes been calling us since we' ve known her

"Ya?" We both answered simotainiusly

"You guys are toast." She said venomsly, we gulped, then she hung up as fast as Dawn did

"Well." May cleared her throat, "That turnd out well. Oh well, See ya guys later! Oh! And don't forget to wear your wings and contacts, we don't want an fan overload," She said brightly, then she too, hung up as well.

I sighed, then looked at Maddie, who still held the gleam in her eye, and grinnin glike never before.

"Shall we go more sweet?" Maddies said in an heavy accent holding out an arm for me

I laughed, she and the others always have the time to truely make me smile.

**Garys POV**

"Aw, man. Not that party again!" Ash said crashing down onto the sofa, the old one in the dorm we're sharing,(A/n: The girls do share a dorm, but for now they were vsting their parents) the overdose of gold sparkles in hand

"We have to go. Or Randy will fire us." Paul grunted, glaring at the invite

"Don't be that way man, I mean. There surely be an hot chick no?" Sky grinned, reciving a death glare from Paul

"Loosen up Paul, we can't be cold as you" Me and Ash snickered but quickly stoped fromm Paul glare. Then suddenly Drew came dashing in, "Whats the rush?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the disheveled green teen(a/n: Hehe! That ryhmes! Sorry just had to put it out there)

"You all got invites to Randy party right?" He said a bit breathless, as if he ran all the ran here. In fact, he might have

"Yea" we all said slowly, besides Paul who grunted

"And you guys that everbody who comes have to wear a mask right?" He said all to slowly

"Yea, so? Spit it out already Drew!" Sky getting impatient

"I heard that Diamond Rings are coming too." he gulped, not looking excited for the dance at all, in fact he looked like hes going to die soon. I froze. Leaf. Leaf is going to be there?

"So? Why are you guys all dramtic about that?" Ash said shrugging his shoulders

"Ash. Listen. The girls. Misty. Her Mallet. Your Head." I said shaking him

"O-o-o-h-ka-y-y-," He struggled for words, since I was vigorously shaking him.

"Calm down man, look. Ash starting to have spirals n his eyes" Sky said putting an hand on shoulder

"Right. Sorry lost in thought there bro." I said letting him go, and in truth I was. All I could think is how Leaf gonna hate me when shes ever gonna see me after 4 years...I heard that she was dating that guy N from Devils.

"Anyway, I have to get Luciel(our stylist) to get the cltohes ready for us. And I was thinking of getting wigs and contacts, just so not to be rampaged by fan girls. Do you guys come with?" Drew said flipping his hair

"Sure, got nothing to do anyways" Sky shrugged

"Anybody else?" He said

"Can't go. I have to talk to James(A/n: no not the blue haired one from team rocket, an regular James that is their agent) about our next concert" I spoke, looking at the time

"Sure, bye then" with that they left.

"Well, I'm going into the kitchen for some food. See ya1" Ash jumped before quickly disappearing

Once he left Paul spoke up, "Your not really going to see James are you" he said as a matter of fact

"I am," I said weakly

"Whatever" Paul sighed getting up

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know?" He scowled, and with that he went upstairs and slammed his door

"Wha-hus hast?" Ash asked with an mouthfull of hamburger

"Just Paul man. You know how he is with dance and socializing" I gave him a weak smirk

Ash swallowed his burger before saying, "Are you sure we' re have to go to this party dude? I mean Rady won't really fire us will he? I'm scared that Misty will hit me with her mallet" shaking his head in fear

I laughed, "Ya, Ash we have to go. Or else" I gave him a grin that can make blood run cold.

He paled.

**Dawn POV**

"Bye mom! I'll come back after the New Years Concert!" I yelled as I close the door, dragging along two rolling suitcases, a backpack, a small purse, and two duffel bags on each of my shoulders

"Bye dear!" My mom, Johanna yelled back

I waved, before signaling Chris, my driver for today, to help me put my suit cases away.

"Phew, thanks Chris" I said before going into the limo, as he closed the door for me

"Now, I need to call Stacy(my stylist and owner of one of my shops)." I said happpily dialing the number

"Hello? Stace here" She said after two rings

"Stace! I need you prepare two shops. Yours and Lillys(Owner of one of the building for Maddies store). Me and the girls are going to an shopping spree!" I gigled

"Oh sure. I would love to help you guys out. Is there any speciific type of clothes yoou wan tto look for?" Stace said alert

"Nothing much, just porbably look for some masks that'll fit there personality. Thanks Stacy!" I smiled

"Your welcome Dawn! See you!" She laughed before hanging up.

This is going to be so much fun!

"Hey you guys!" I ran toward the rest of Pure DIamond, who in turn ran toward me in their 'undercover' outift

May in a blond wig with brown contacts and glasses. Misty in a brown wig with grey contacts. Maddie in a turqoise wig with and green contacts. Leaf wearing just a strawberry blond wig and glasses. While I wore a chocolate brown wig with pink contacts.

"Hey Da- I mean Alice!" 'Tikira' aka May said

" I love your shoes you guys!" 'Liyla' aka Leaf laughed. We were all wearing converse, all in different colors.

"Lets get going, me and 'Melissa' want to see the music store." 'Kait' aka Maddie said her eyes looking directly at the new music store that has opened

"Ya, and not just the music store. I need new jeans." 'Melissa' aka Misty gigled as she waved her hand in front of 'Kait' who was still looking at the music store

"Okay. So we meet up at the Maddies and the Dawns new clothing store. Then we to speerate where we want to go." I officaly said, "Agree?"

"Agreed." the girls laughed

At the store...

**Misty POV**

"Hey Stace!" Dawn ran up to the store owner

"Oh hello?" Stacey, an kind looking lady, asked in wonder

Dawn leaned in and whispered into her ear, making Stacey's eyes light up

"Oh! _Alice _didn't expect you so soon!" the blond clapped

"Huh? Stacey? Who are they?" Lilly asked carry an armfull of dresses in hand

"They are the _girls _ who reserved oru shops for the afternoon!" Staceys eyes gleaming

"Oh! Oh, _OH_." Lillys funny seqence made us laugh

"This way, come right this way(a/n: just to tell you both Stacey and Lilly are in there mid forties)" Lilly said pushing us into the two connected stores, while the other manager turned the open sign to an closed sign, making any others who came to shop(which in this case a alot) to sadden

"I hope you forgive me Dawn, didn't know you and the girls would be coming so soon!" Lilly laughed, her brown haird swaying as she did

"You girls can take off the wigs now, I' ve curtained everything that might expose you. And also you guys can talk as loud as you want. This store is sound proof. Stacey she said in a matter of fact

"Whoa, why so muc of the secerecy?" Maddie asked taking off her wig and contactss before shaking her head. Making her dark red hair going every direction

"Well, I've heard of the masqerade ball, and just so happens that lilly and I found the perfect masks for you girls" Stacey said showing our masks. We gasped, they were so beautiful!

There were diferent kind of color of masks, but the designs were the same. All five hat a golden rim, with an other inside rim of one of the five colors.(a/n: I can't really describe it well, but its on my porfile. Just copy and paste!)

"Oh Lilly! Stacey! There gorgeous!" May sqeauled

"Annd we found the dresses that matached too!" Lilly came out with covered rack

"Ladies and well ladies. We present you, the dresses!" Lilly said her eyes bright

They were all so pretty! Mine was a sweetheart scoop blue dress that had beads desgns all over.

"Thanks Lilly! Stacey! There are all just perfect!" I said to them, my facing beaming with happiness, hey I might be an tom girl, but I'm a girl too.

**May POV**

I gasped, mine was perfect! It was red, my favorite color, with small designs on the top before it sarted to poof a little on the bottom.

I heard Misty exclaim that their perfect. And I have to agree. They are just perfect!

**Dawn POV**

I sqeauled, this dress is perfect! It was an strpaless dress with beads all over in the front and just bunched up clothing downwards, its so cute! And I know just the shoes with it!

**Leaf POV**

If I was worrid that I'll look like a fool at the ball, then I was wrong. My dress was an lime green strapless gown with elegant dress that came up from the waist thn down. It had different colors of green on the bottom making it look more mystical. It's perfect! I think I have the hair pin that'll go perfect with this!

**Maddie POV**

I swear, I never made this dress before. It's too cute to be true! Its peacock purple with ruffles in the front and on the bottom with straps on the back. Simple, unlike my others clothes, but cute in my personal view.

"Where did you find this Lilly!" I gasped, " it's perfect!" I exclaimed holding the dress close

"We actually made the dresses!" Lilly said suprising us

"We got 5 dresses, and designed them our own!" Stacey said after, both pairs of eyes full of laughter

"You have to be the deisgners for our next line. No but, ands, or ors" Dawn said strenly, then she grinned when the two managers started jumping up and down sqeauling two each other

"Now. Me and Dawn have approxitamtely" I check my watch, "5 hours- wait five hours?!" I shrieked

"Everybody, fitting rooms now!" I barked our orders, pushing the shocked girls into their respective room

"Lilly? Stacey? Mine and Dawns, make up kit." I said before going into my own fitting room

**Maddie POV**

It was a chaotic 5 hours. Orders were barked everywhere, shoes, nail polish, whatever you name it was thrown in the air.

"Wheres the red nail polish? I need it!" Dawn shrieked, while curling half of Mays hair

"I have the red, anybody have the aquamarine blue?" I yelled over the commotion

"Heres the blue!" Lilly threw it to me

It wasn't the color blue that I needed , "No! Not this blue! Oh, wait you have it misty." I saw misty sweat drop

"I need the hair extentsions! Anybody seen the red hair extensions?!" Stacey, May's hiarstylist for now said all the while putting on Dawns nailpolish

"I have the red! Anbody have the purple ones?! I need the purple nail polish too!" I said franticly to the assistants(employees of the shops, who in turn looked everywhere for it

" Dawn! I need my shoes! Have you seen them?" May asked running around in Mistys ballet flats, while half of her face not done with makeup,all the while Lilly trying to apply it

"May I have it here, Maddie have you seen my blue hair extensions?" Misty said running barefoot

"I saw them on the counter. Dang it!" I swore under my breath I forgot about my shoes two! I wearing Dawns pink sandals right now

"Have you guys seen my peacock purple heels? I can't find them!"I scurried around, chuncks of of dress in hands so not to fall

"Oh! I'm wearing them! Silly me," Lilly said taking of my heels

"Maddie I need help wuth makeup!" Misty said pulling my hand along as I started to wear the second shoe

4 hours and 15 minute later...

Normal POV

"Bye! Thanks again! We' ll call ya later!" The girls cried at they wore masks and trench coats outside

"Whew" the store owners sighed, both plopping down on the sofa in their office

"I'm beat" Lilly said before she was out cold snoring

"Same" Stacey said too before she also went out cold

**Sky POV Time: 6: 55**

"Do I have to wear this suit?" Ash complained, tugging on the neck tie, the dark lights slightly outlining his face contorted in uncomfort.

"Yes, and shut up. I dont want the FishNets to look this way" Gary scowled, at one of the blondes, Chloe. Even in masks, he still didn't want to be seen by _them_.

The FishNets you, reader, might wonder is the sluttiset music group in the whole music life. Heck, they sing horribly and they wear barely anything anywhere and any time. I heard that they seduced the company, Lopsy Records CEO Derek, into joing them. In fact they cause all kinds of gossip, enough to have the attention they want an dto have enoguh to bring down their oppenents. Or at least get their 'man', as they called it. And they did, they were our girlfriends for a month, after we became seperated with Pure Diamon, before we found out that they were cheating on us. Some loyal friends we are...

"Hello! Is this thing on?" Randy said tapping on the microphone, making a loud sound arcoss the room.

"Ah, well yes. It's soon 7:00! And the doors will close in 5, 4, 3, 2-" He said looking at his watch. But just as the doors were closing, five gorgeous figures came running in.

"Wait! Where here! Where here!" An brunnette with red extensions said out of breath. They were all beautiful, but so well hidden under their masks. They were the same the same design, except in different colors. And there dress fit them as if it was made just for them.

"Well, on with the announcement I was going to say before I was _rudely _interupted. Happy New Years Eve everyone. Hope you had a great year, because soon it'll be the time to start annew! Please everyone, mingle!" Randy clapped. As soon everyone started to drift back to their own company, he said "With the opposite gender. For we must have new friends!" He laughed. Making the audiance before him laugh uneasily

"I don' t get it. Whats so funny?" Ash said cluelessy, his mask was starts out white before turning an dark blue color with aimless white lines

"Which means _Ashy boy _is that we have to dance with a _girl_ or we lose our _job_." Paul said through gritted teeth. His mask was starts out black then dark purple at the top with swirls around the edges

"Calm down man. I'm sure there will be _some_ type of girl that you'll be able to stand with for couple minutes." I grinned, my face hidden behind a mask that starts navy blue on the bottom then turns white at the top. It has gold rims near the eyes and a dark blue rim at the edges.

"Hey D- green!" James said coming toward a drew who has a mask simliar to mine, but in green. "James, how many timees have I' ve told you not to call me that?" Drew sighed in an irritated voice.

"Sorry, anyways, I just came hear to tell you that Randy wants you to find partners before he kicks you guys out." He grinned

"No problem. Let me get Gary- Wait were is he?" I looked around for the spiked haired man

"There he is, with one of those girls earlier-" Drew said glancing to an unhappy Randy before wincing. "Ouch that gotta hurt, " Drew grimaced as the dakr haired beauty stomped on his foot with one of her ballat flats.

But I was to intent on the girl in the what seemed to be in an dark purple(the light changes color) dress to even hear what he said next. Her dark red hair was twisted into a low side bun that had curls at the bottom

"Bye guys, I feel like the boss is going to taser us soon if we don't get dates" I said walking off.

I heard Ash say, "Whtas the matter with him?" before I stopped in front of the girl

**Maddie POV**

"Well Dawny, like you said. The festival of the year. Where we are force to dance with guys who might a well rape us, by the looks of it." I said glaring at a man, who is practically twnnety years older than me, that was looking at Dawn in the most disgusting way.

"Aww, c'mon Mads! Just because you don't like dances doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us..." Dawn said grinning toward an enrgetic blonde

"Whatever I'm going to the DJ to change this droopy music..." Misty grumbled walking away. She always did get sensitive if the music just not right.

"Annnd I'm gonna head out back. It's too stuffy in this place. If you need me, I'll be in the gardes, where hoepfully Randy won't chew me out." May said slowly sneaking away, all the while sneaking glances toward the watchful gaze of the CEO

"Great, Dawn it's you and-" I turned to find empty spot where the blunnette, and when I turned toward back to the dance floor I was meet by an well suited chest

"Oh! Sory, didn't see you there" I apoligized

"No biggie, wanna dance?" The stranger asked, his white hair glistening compared to the lights

"Sure." I said slowly, as we walked toward the dance floor

He laughed after a while, "Don't be so stiff. It's just a dance remember? And besides, I don't want ole tooty Randy to talk down to me tomorrow, just because I didn't dance with someone tonight" He grinned

"Hardy har har. I have enough of his lectures too. Or as he calls it 'Musical Guidance for the Need'" I qouted

We looked at each other for a while before we cracked up.

Maybe this dance won't be a total disaster afterall.

**Misty POV**

"Can you change the music?" I asked for the fourth time. But the DJ was lost in his headphones to even notice

"Hey!" I said waving in front of his face and yet he still didn't budge

"hey dude! The girl said for a change in this gloomy music!" an familiar guy with raven hair that pointed in different directions yelled into the DJs ear

"YIIIKKooooooh Hey dudes, whacha need" the DJ asked nochlantly as if he just didn't scream a girl like scream

"I. NEED. A. CHANGE. OF. MUSIC. NOW. OR. ELSE." I huffed, holding my trusty, Misty Mallet. Now he replies?!

"U-uh! Yes!" the DJ stammered before franticaly searchign through his CDs, makng them spill everywhere

"Ugh! just move it." I growled pushing the useless DJ away, but before I could even touch the msuic system, a warm hand stopped me

"What!" I scowled. The hand shook, but refuse to let go.

"Uh, I just wondered f you wanted some help to change of music. I'm good with wiring and stuff" the cute guy said sratching his head

"What kind of music do you have?" I asked skeptical

"All kinds, in fact a sister of my friends downloaded a bunch of songs I haven't even heard of. " he grinned sheepishly

"Let me see" I said taking is phone an plugging it into the main computar. There I found a file for music, and when I clicked on it, it was bunch of Diamond Rings and BoyNight.

"Really? Seems to me your phone have all the songs thats famous" I raised an eyebrow at him, who in turn was turning red by the minute

"Well, uh, that was just a way to, uh keep talking to you" he stuttered, making me red in the face

"Oh, uhm sure. Let me choose this song and-" I clicked play, and a familiar and sad song came up to play

_Dawn: I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_Maddie: You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_ Leaf: And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_May: You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_Misty: If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_  
_(ALL)_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_Maddie: And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_ Leaf: 'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_  
_(All)_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Dawn: And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_May: Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_Misty: From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_(ALL)_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are? _

I held back tears, it was a song composed by Leaf and Maddie, right after that horrible time.

"Whoa, that was. Intense" the masked man gaped

"Ya, I guess it was" I sniffed

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked putting an hand on my shoulder, but I was too busy still imerse in the song to notice. So when he touched me I shrieked an hit him hard with my mallet.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, kneeling down to the knocked out teen

"I'm alth rgihtt" he slurred, making a peace sign

I laughed in relief

Drew POV

Sigh, there nothing to do. I thought as I walked in the rose bush part of the garden, but as I leaned in to sniff a nearby rose, I saw a movement of an sillouette

I slowly walked toward the unsuspecting person, their back to me, until she sang softly(dude shes wearing a dress)

_Look what I've become_  
_I study the lines on her face_  
_Tell me nothing's wrong_  
_I never meant to act this way again_

_This might be the end_  
_Nowhere away from everything_

_Saying goodbye, bye, bye_  
_Trying to find what's right_

_I wanna tell you_  
_The things I couldn't say_  
_I wish you would listen_  
_I'll tell it to you in my way again_

_Could this be the end?_  
_Nowhere away from everything, everything_

_Saying goodbye, bye, bye_  
_Trying to find what's right_  
_Saying goodbye, bye, bye_  
_Trying to find what's right_

_I wish you could read_  
_What's inside my head_  
_Wish you could look past_  
_The last mistake, hey_

_Could this be the end?_

_Saying goodbye, bye, bye_  
_Trying to find what's right_  
_Saying goodbye, bye, bye_  
_Trying to find what's right_

I closed my eyes to savor the moment, the voice sounds so familair.

"Your really good you know" I complimented making the girl sqeaul in suprisement

"Who are you!" the girl demanded

"Shh!" I ran up to her, putting my finger onto her mouth  
"Randy might hear us! And I dont want to hear Mr. crazy pants to talk my ear off!" I said looking around. Then she diid the most unexpected thing, she laughed. Laughed untill she fell down laughing

"Oh-Oh I'm so sorry! It's just that you seem to be way to anixous for a party!" she finnaly said after some time, wiping a tear from laughing so hard off.

"I really never get anixous really. I rather say I'm more unwelcome to those I'm not comfortable with" I said in a matter of fact, flipping my hair

She rollde her eyes, "Sure whatever you say mister. But I still find it funny" She giggled

"You sure have a weir sense of humor. For a weirdo that is" I smirked when she turned red as her dress

"For your infomation I AM. NOT. A. WEIRDO!" She exclaimed, her curly red and brown hair shaking in the wind

"Sure whatever you say princess" I smirked throwing my first ever rose(thornless of course) after three years toward the girl

"You! You! UGH!" with that she stalked off

"C' mon it was an joke!" I grinned going after her

Maybe I'll forget about May...

**Dawn POV**

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Thats literally what I've been doing for the past three minutes. Poking a hot looking, I think(can't really tell from the mask), random guy. So far his left eye's been twitching

Poke. Poke. Po-

"Will you stop that!" he finnaly said, glaring at me

"Hm...no. Everyone else has a partner already and your the only guy here. My friends are gone, off somewhere and so I'm bored" I shrugged

"Tsk, so your telling me your friends left you and just because your bored, your poking a random guy? That can possibly rape you?" he said still glaring

"But you won't" I said happily

"What makes you so sure?" his voice still full of suspision

"Because, not only cause gossip. But it'll surely make you regret it for your life!" I said happily, all the while have an dark undertone to it

"Shut Up" Scowled the grumpy man

"Whats wrong with you, Mr. Grumpy Pants" I said an all to familair name

I thought his eyes widen for a second, but then the next second he was glaring at me, "Dont. call me that. ever" he growled

"Why should I?" I asked, its a free country!

"Your already more troublesome as it is." he said before llaying back down on his chair, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Humpf"

.Poke. Poke

**Gary POV**

"Aw, baby don't be like that." I said walking toward the dar brunnette beauty, limping faintly

"Don't 'aw baby' me mister. Your the one who started saying perverted things. I just happend to be there to put an end to it" the masked girl said matter fo fact, crossing her arms

"I can't help it. Your beauty is nothing I've ever seen before." I said, thinking back to another dark haired wonder

The girl scoffed, "Like you' ve haven't said that before"

"Attention! Attention please! A minute before countdown!" Randy said over the mic.

"I don't really see how you can look like a perfect gentleman but act like a total pervert" She glared

"Does that mean you have eyes for me?" I smirked at her face turning red with anger

3

"Seriously, why bother me so much? There are som any girls out here!"

2

"Because, thats the fun of it."

1

"Uncover your masks everyone!" Randy appluaded

I uncovered mine, making my dance partner gasp

"Y-your Gary?" she said in horror, "i- I got go" with that she ran off

"Hey! Wait!" I ran after her, shes not going to leave, not if I can help it

The bell ringing at the stroke of Midnight

Hey you guys! around 40 MORE MINUTES TILL THE NEW YEAR! Should I add more chapters? This originally was going to be a one shot but it got to long. Wow my most yet! REVIEW IF I SHOULD ADD MORE CHAPTERS!


End file.
